Rocking Oni
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Ryan Kazama Kamen Rider Oni comes to visit Draco by orders from the senior Kamen Riders. he, of course, decides to fight some crime while he's at it. Contains Elements from Kamen Rider Hibiki


**Rocking Oni **

Ryunosuke "Ryan" Kazama had come to Jump City to visit their newest Rider, Ryuki Leonard Hasuma/Zodiac Knight Draco, to check up on his progress. He hadn't received any reports from Draco for awhile now and as a representative Rider (aside from Xander, Selene and Shinji who were only Kamisama knows where) here, it was his job to supervise Draco. Okay, so Xander/Faiz was the one who had chosen him but why did Ryan have to come all this way from Amity Park and away from his precious Ember…

The pink haired Vizard/Rider ran a hand through said hair and adjusted the strap to the guitar bag he was carrying on his back. He also had his drumsticks on his belt and his trumpet on the other side. He was dressed in a black sweater with a skull on the chest and blue jeans. On his feet were black sneakers and on his hands were a pair of cut off gloves.

The instruments he had were not exactly normal but you'll see what I mean in a bit.

He walked past a music store when he suddenly heard someone yell, "YOU CALL THIS BLOODY CRUD MUSIC! I'LL SHOW YOU MUSIC!" and then the window shattered. It was lucky that Ryan covered himself with his arms as the glass shattered in his direction. People began to evacuate the store as a loud strumming cause a shockwave that caused an even bigger crash on the inside of the store. Ryan sighed. He entered the store to see what was up.

Ryan looked to see a paled skinned gentleman with spiked up white hair and wearing an orange jumpsuit with the sleeves torn and holding a heavily modified electric guitar made to create shockwaves as it was strummed. He was standing upon the counter, where a clerk was cowering. The store was a mess with all the display racks on the floor and CD's littered it. Some were shattered. The walls appeared cracked.

The pale skinned and white haired rocker shouted, "Oi! Doesn't anybody bloody appreciate the sound of CHAOS!" he had a thick British. "What do you think, luv?" he asked the cowering female clerk. She nodded fearfully, struck speechless by fear. When will this mad man just go away.

"Let the lady go and get out of here," Ryan said to get the criminal's attention.

"Who are you bloody supposed to be, mate?" the other guy asked.

"Don't call me 'mate' and as for who I am call me a real music appreciator, and believe me when I say that your brand of _music_ is less than desirable," Ryan said. He smirked. '_I knew that reading that dictionary would increase my vocabulary!_' "So, who are you supposed to be?"

"The name's Punk Rocket, the world's greatest rocker!" Punk Rocket shouted boastfully.

"That's up for discussion," Ryan retorted, his blue eyes narrowing.

Punk Rocket looked at him angrily and asked, "So, you some sort of expert on rock music?"

"More than you will ever know…" Ryan answered. '_Heck, I was around when Rock and Roll was first invented!_'

"Well, RATE THIS!" Punk Rocket strummed his guitar and a blast of sonic energy ripped through the air. Ryan jumped out of the way and rolled on the ground, taking cover behind a still standing CD rack. There was a loud BOOM as another section of the wall was heavily damaged.

'_This guy's nuts! I've met Hollows with more sanity!_' Ryan could still sense the clerk cowering. '_I have to get her out of here, but how?_' He then realized what he had to do and reached into his pocket. He dived out of the way as another shockwave destroyed the display rack he was hiding behind, scattering the shattered CD's in the air.

"Come on, stop hiding!" Punk Rocket called out. He saw Ryan getting up. "Well now, that wasn't so hard was it, mate?" He laughed.

Ryan revealed his tuning fork and tapped it against his hand. He then placed it to his forehead and a skull emblem formed on his head slowly as the sound waves flowed through hi body. Punk Rocket was still laughing and only began to notice as his little target was starting to be enveloped in flames.

"Oy, what's the bloody hell is going on!" Punk Rocket demanded. The flaming figure then dispersed the flames with a swing of his arm and what was revealed was not a pink haired boy.

It was Kamen Rider Oni, clad in his form fitting black body armor, chains extending from the skull emblem on his chest and with the Drum Clubs and Trumpet Blaster attached to his belt, the buckle being round with spiraling patterns on it. His head was hidden under a black faceless mask with red facial markings. He also had a pair of horns on the top of his head. He gripped his Guitar Axe and Punk Rocket leered at him.

"So, you wanna rock? Then let's rock, mate!" Punk Rocket strummed his guitar again and Oni responded by strumming Guitar Axe as well. The powerful sound waves then cancelled each other out, much to Punk Rocket's surprise who just gawked at his adversary. "What?"

Oni let out a battle cry and swung his weapon, in an attempt to knock the villainous rocker out with the flat side of his axe. However, his opponent blocked with his electric guitar before swinging it at Oni, forcing him to block with his own musical weapon.

'_For a scrawny looking guy, he sure knows how to fight_,' Oni realized. Punk Rocket took advantage of Oni's distracted attention and strummed his guitar, sending Oni flying into the wall. '_Itai…_' He was then sent in deeper into the wall by a powerful crash of sonic sound waves.

"I call this number 'Don't try to be a hero'!" Punk Rocket strummed again and the sonic sound blast smashed into Oni again. The Kamen Rider groaned in pain as Punk Rocket prepared for his final blow. "You've been a wonderful audience! But it looks like the show's over." He finished sinisterly. "For you." He was ready to strum it when Oni reached for his belt and threw one of his drum clubs, knocking Punk Rocket's hand away. "Hey!" Oni then drew his Trumpet Blaster and placed it to his lips, blowing into it and thus playing a note. The result was a blue energy ball slamming into Punk Rocket's guitar and then destroying it.

"NO BLOODY WAY!" Punk Rocket exclaimed seeing his beautiful weapon and musical instrument of chaos rendered useless.

"Yes bloody way," Oni joked as he got up and then charged at Punk Rocket. He jumped up and swung his arm down, making impact with his head and then sending him to the ground. Oni flicked his wrists and said, "Good night!" He went over to the clerk and extended his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. She was quite cute, only 16 with short brown hair and glasses over his amber eyes. Ryan smiled under his mask.

"Titans G-Huh?" was what he heard behind him. Oni turned his attention to see Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra and Raven looking at the scene. They saw the damage and the unconscious Punk Rocket on the floor. They also sw Oni with the girl next to him.

"You're a little late," Oni said as he pointed with his thumb. I already took care of the nut and his guitar."

"Oni, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Dude, you know this guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"I met him in Amity Park," Robin answered.

Starfire flew over and swept the black clad musical warrior into strong hug. "Oh, friend Ryan, it is most glorious to see you again!"

"Good to see you too, Starfire," Ryan rasped out, struggling to breathe. He may be a spirit but he wasn't a dead one. Starfire let go and he said, "You still have quite a grip," as he rubbed his arms.

"I think introductions are in order," Ryan said as he removed his mask.

"Team, meet Kamen Rider Oni," Robin introduced. "And these are…"

"I know. You're Beast, Boy, Cyborg, Terra and Raven," Ryan pointed. "Draco's told me all about you. And to answer your question, Robin, I came to see a certain Knight in red about reports he hasn't been sending back to HQ."

"HQ? What HQ?" Robin questioned.

"Kamen Rider HQ, in Arizona," Ryan answered. He shouldn't be telling them this but they were friends of Ryuki's. "So, where is he?"

"Dude, I'm sorry to tell you this but he and Jinx went to visit his mom in Japan," Beast Boy answered.

Ryan eyes widened and he slapped his forehead, "Shit…" He grumbled, "Great, just great, now I have to go and find him in Japan. Well, see you all later but I have an AWOL Rider to track down." He made his way to the door.

"Hold on, dawg," Cyborg stopped him. "What's the rush?"

Ryan eyed him, "I'm running on a schedule and despite me liking rock music I happen to do follow the rules."

"You could stay awhile," Terra suggested, "Until Draco comes back of course."

"Come on, it'll be great!" Beast Boy said.

Punk Rocket began to stir and then Ryan just removed another Drum Club and threw it at his head, hard, causing him to fall unconscious again. His Drum Clubs then returned to him. He shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He noticed Raven looking at him. "What?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing."

"Come on, it has to be something! Come on, you can tell me…and your friends!"

Raven looked at her friends who were looking at her expectantly. She sighed and answered, "Your aura is a little bit weird."

"It has to," Ryan answered. "I'm a Vizard!"

"A Vi-what?" Beast Boy questioned.

Ryan put his mask back on and said, "I'll explain later. So, where's your pad?"

* * *

The Titans arrived at the Tower, followed by their new friend. Shadow was sitting on the couch reading. Mortuary were somewhere in the gym and both Pluto and Blackfire were in the lab either doing some work or making out…or both. 

Shadow noticed the Titans coming into the common room and smiled as he saw Raven. He then noticed a pink haired individual who wasn't Jinx and wearing musical instruments on his person.

"Hey, Shadow!" Ryan waved.

"It's good to see you again, Ryunosuke," Shadow acknowledged.

"Hey, just call me Ryan, dude," Ryan said with a smile and then noticed Shadow glaring at him.

"_Don't_ call me dude," he said threateningly before smiling. "So, did you take care of Punk Rocket?"

"Actually, he did," Robin pointed to Ryan. "We came a little later."

"Told you that you should've used one of my shadow portals," Shadow said smugly.

"And end up with nightmares?" Beast Boy stuck out his tongue. "No thanks!"

"Ichijyo, your shadow portals are quite unpleasant!" Starfire said with shiver. Shadow looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry for having to scare you, Kori," Shadow said.

"Ichijyo? Kori?" Ryan questioned. "Okay, since when has everyone here been on a first name basis?"

"Since Trigon went down, dude!" Beast Boy said.

"Trigon? The evil big red dude himself? One of the Kings of Hell? Woah, heavy!" Ryan said with awe.

"It wasn't exactly a walk in the park," Raven said as she sent the Vizard a glare.

"Rachel has a point. It wasn't exactly easy as the entire universe was at stake, Ryan," Shadow said, glaring as well.

"Woah, Ichijyo, I did my fair share of work too," Ryan reminded. "Danny and all of us fought some nasty demons when Trigon's portals were opening everywhere."

"I know. Danny sent me the report along with Juniper, Jake and XJ-9," Shadow said. "You did well even after you were all turned to stone."

Ryan said, "I _wasn't_ turned to stone! And neither were Ember and Danny."

The other Titans gawked at him. "WHAT?" they all exclaimed.

"It did say 'flesh would be turned to stone'," Shadow said, having recited the passage. "And Danny, Ember and Ryan aren't exactly flesh and blood, at least not all the time."

"I'm a Vizard, Desmond," Ryan said. "What I'm wearing right now is just a faux body."

"A what?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"A fake body, Gar," Shadow said.

"Oh…huh?"

"You wear a fake body?" Robin asked.

"It doesn't show, right?" Ryan smirked. "Urahara did a really fine job in giving me this thing. Now I can walk around and not be invisible. It feels good to be corporeal and visible!"

Cyborg began, "Corporeal and…"

"Visible?" Terra added.

"A number of spiritual entities are invisible to the human eye," Raven explained.

"Like those Hollow things," Robin said.

"Yes, they were most unpleasant," Starfire shuddered.

"Back up a sec here!" Beast Boy called. "What the heck are you talking about? Fake bodies? Spiritual entities? Hollows?"

Robin gave him a look, "Beast Boy, weren't you paying attention when we told you what happened in Amity Park."

"You were talking about ghosts and I just tuned you out, Robin."

Ryan whispered to Terra, "Not really bright, is he?"

"No, but he is cute," Terra said, a little embarrassed by her boyfriend's ignorance.

Shadow spoke up, "Ryan, how is my brother doing as of late?" Shadow asked.

Ryan answered, "Not so good since someone stole the suit from him." Devlin had reported that the Red-X suit and gear had suddenly gone missing one day meaning someone had broken in and stolen it from Shadow's little brother.

"I see…" Shadow nodded.

"But don't worry, Desmond," Ryan gave him a confident smile. "Danielle is helping to comfort him really well if you know what I mean."

"She's only 14," Shadow reminded.

"So?" Ryan said, "What's with _that_ look? It's not like they're little kids, you know?"

"Is it wrong to worry about my own brother?" Shadow questioned with a hiss.

"Chill."

Hiss…!

"So, what's a Vizard again?" Beast Boy asked.

Shadow rubbed his temples as all of them went and sat on the couch. Raven sat next to Shadow and smiled, taking his hand. She was a lot more expressive now but she still had to keep rein on her emotions less she maul her boyfriend with kisses. She just couldn't help but be able to express them freely now that her father was gone for good.

"To understand what Vizard is, you have to understand what Shinigami and Hollows are," Shadow said. Shadow began, "First: What is a Hollow?"

The scene then changed to look like a classroom with each of the present Titans sitting at desks and both Ryan and Shadow standing in front of a blackboard. There was a picture of a monster with a white mask and a hole in its chest. Shadow adjusted his glasses and pointed at the board with his staff. He explained, "A Hollow is an evil spirit. It was once a Plus spirit, or a ghost, that had lost its heart. You see this hole here? This is where the heart was but not anymore. Also, another telltale sign of a Hollow is the white mask. ALL Hollows have white masks and holes in their chests. The purpose of the mask is to hide the Hollow's previous human identity and, yes, their faces still look human even in their monstrous forms. Normal spirits can and will become Hollows, eventually, especially if left unchecked. This is where the Shinigami come in."

It was Ryan's turn as he pointed to another picture of a man in black Samurai clothing, "A Shinigami, also known as Death God, or a Death Reaper, is a type of spirit that has two jobs. They help guide spirits to a place called Soul Society, an area in Heaven, where they can live in peace. You can see that in a way that the Shinigami are both Grim Reapers and the police force there. There are also Shinigamis in Hell (and they don't look human. Look up Death Note) but I'll take about those Shinigami later. Anyway, is everybody clear?" Beast Boy held up his hand. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Okay, this is VERY interesting, but can we talk about these Vishies?" Beast Boy asked.

"_Vizards_, and yes we can," Ryan said. "Shadow?"

"Now, a Shinigami's job is to take care of Hollows, purifying them so that their spirits can move on and into the Soul Society. Even the most twisted of Hollows were once human although some of them who had committed great sins in life were often taken to Hell. Well, anyway, Shinigami and Hollows are both different creatures entirely. However, a Vizard is combination of these two." The Titans gasped. "There are actually two versions of these combinations, Arrancar and Vizards, and both are relatively new."

Ryan answered, "I am a Vizard, A shinigami who has gained Hollow powers. An Arrancar is a Hollow that has removed its mask and gained Shinigami powers." He then produced his Hollow mask. It looked like a demonic skull with sharp fangs, horns and red markings. "Most of us, well all of us, are considered criminals for committing this taboo." He saw Starfire raise her arm. "Yes, Starfire?"

"How can it be considered taboo?" Starfire asked.

"It's a really _long_ story and if anyone wants to know how I gained Hollow powers, it's a bit personal but let's just say I wasn't all too willing."

There was silence.

"Don't worry, though," Ryan assured them. "I won't go around eating people's souls like Hollows do. I slay Hollows, not act like them."

The scene changed back to normal and the Titans looked at Ryan with awe.

"Woah, that was really heavy," Beast Boy said.

"Very informative," Raven said.

"We learn a new thing everyday, huh?" Terra said.

"So, when is the little firecracker gonna be back?" Ryan asked.

"In 5 days," Robin answered. "He left like two days ago."

"Oh, OK," Ryan sat back on the couch.

"You know, you could just fly there," Shadow said. "Shinigamis are known to be able to travel from one place to another in the blink of an eye so you can just go find him now instead of wasting your time waiting."

"Hey, just because I can doesn't mean I have to," Ryan said lazily as he yawned. "I may be on a schedule but those stiffs need to lighten up. This job is more than just about writing reports."

"What do you mean by stiffs, exactly?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The senior Riders," Ryan answered. "Sure they have a lot of experience but can't they just lighten up?"

"You've mentioned these Riders a lot. Who are they really?" Robin asked. Ryan gave him a look and Shadow chuckled. "What?"

"Tim, you should really brush up on your history. The Riders are legendary," Shadow said. "I hold them in high regard thanks to Draco who likes to talk to me about them."

"Okay…" Robin wasn't sure how to respond.

"To put it simply, The Riders are heroes, Japan's best and legendary. They've saved the world countless times and they're several generations. Draco is considered one already thanks to someone I know," Ryan explained.

The Titans nodded.

There was another alert and the Titans sighed. Robin went to look at the monitor as Mortuary, Blackfire and Pluto rushed in. They then noticed the new guy.

"I'm Ryan, nice to meet you," Ryan introduced himself quickly and simply. "Nice to meet you again, Mortuary."

"Likewise, Oni," Mortuary said. "So, what's going on."

"There's a bank robbery being committed by Mumbo and Adonis is causing trouble at a gym," Robin said.

"Mumbo and Adonis?" Ryan said with a quirked eyebrow. "What kind of names are those?"

"You fight ghosts and Hollows with even ridiculous names and you have the right to complain?" Shadow said. Ryan shrugged.

"Alright, we'll split up into teams. Shadow, you take Pluto, Blackfire and Mortuary to handle Adonis while the rest of us go after Adonis," Robin said.

"Excuse me, but what about me?" Ryan said as he took out his tuning fork.

"You'll come with me," Shadow said. "Is that okay, Robin?"

"Sure, Shadow. Just watch out," Robin warned. "Adonis maybe just guy in a suit but the suit packs a punch."

As Ryan tapped his tuning fork and the flames enveloped him, he grinned. "Bring it on." The flames dispersed and he was once again Kamen Rider Oni.

"Titans, Go/Charge!" Robin and Shadow commanded.

* * *

A/N: You can just guess what happens and if you want to know how Oni handles Adonis you might have to email me. Well, I hope to see reviews. CYA. 


End file.
